Big Time Runaway
by Gethkiller117
Summary: when an old friend of the band runs away from his military father to become an actor in L.A., what will happen? will he succeed and even help spread the word BTR along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Rush: An Old friend of the Band

Los Angeles, home of the rich and prosperous. Also America's largest city of dreams. Day in and day out there's always a new face in the city. Whether because someone thought they'd do better here, job reasons or even for some military. But one reason always sticks out more than anything else, to become rich and famous. That thought was constantly circulating in the head of James Diamond, a member of Los Angele's newest band, Big Time Rush. His friends always had other ideas on what to do with their lives even if they were incredibly out of reach. For one, Carlos Garcia's wish to become a super hero. Carlos Garcia, Logan Henderson and Kendall Knight were the rest of Big Time Rush but easily just as important.

James supplied the looks, Logan had the brains, Carlos had the innocence and Kendall had the charm. These are made what Big Time Rush is today. Very successful and very well known, even if they were occasionally forgotten after going on tour. But if there was one bad thing about BTR was that Carlos made one too many promises. Especially when it came to old friends who were their biggest fans. I.E. Jenny Tinkler, an old friend but a walking disaster waiting to happen. Eventually came Buddy Simmons but that easily worked itself out when a Jazz band was looking for a fellow Jazz musician enthusiast was thankfully touring the studio for talent. But one of their most biggest promises to help a friend comes after he arrives in Hollywood.

_Johnny Lopez_

The day was going as usual as always as our familiar group friends settled into their favorite spot by the pool. "Man I cannot believe this day," Kendall said.

"Why? So far its great," James said.

"Dude so long as you can get a tan, which is everyday, it's always a good day for you!" Carlos said.

"Got to agree with them here James. Today is like totally and utterly boring," Logan said agreeing with Carlos and Kendall.

"What like when we all took a day off from each other and you ended up wearing a dress?" James asked laughing.

"Hey if you saw the woman I was looking forward to meeting before she started talking trash about guys you would've done it as well," Logan said in his defense.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Camille asked she walked up. She sat next to Logan and slapped him prior to kissing him.

"Ouch! Why in the hell did she do that and then kiss you?" a familiar voice asked.

"Who was that? Sounded like-" Kendall said. The gang looked around and saw an old friend from Minnesota standing with a suitcase and a duffel bag.

"Miss me guys?" the stranger asked.

"Johnny!" the guys said as they got up to greet their old friend.

"Man how's it been man?" Kendall asked.

"What's going on in our old home?" Carlos asked, eager to hear something about his dad.

"Everything's gone well. Well for your family, not for mine," Johnny said.

"What do you mean bro?" Kendall asked.

"Lets talk about it in your apartment. rather not talk about it here in the open. It's personal, you know?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah sure, okay," the guys said. they five friends stood and walked up to BTR's super apartment, 2J. Inside Johnny found a big room that was cool and simply, a whole lot bigger than he realized. and then another familiar face from Minnesota, well two actually, entered the 'living room'.

"Hey guys. whatcha up to?" Ms. Knight asked as she walked in.

"Yeah guys make another new friend?" Katey asked, not looking up from a handheld video game.

"Oh ha-ha, baby sister. we in fact did. but this friend is from Minnesota, just like us," Kendall said matter-of-factly.

"Introducing-" Logan began to say.

"Guys don't do that again. having you do that when I first showed up at Sherwood High was the only time I ever liked it. after that you kinda killed," Johnny said as he walked up from the door.

"Johnny? how are you? So good to see you again!" Ms. Knight said as she hugged the old friend. Katey's head popped up and once she saw the old friend, her game was more or less forgotten. for about ten seconds when she said Hi, hugged Johnny then went back to her game. Johnny extended a hand and with a confused look said," huh?"

"It's that game Castle Crashers. super addictive and super fun," Kendall explained.

"You guys played it before?" Johnny asked.

"Oh no. uh-uh. No hockey at all. Bad for my good looks," was the immediate response.

"So what are you doing here man?" Kendall asked.

"Looking to get a movie career? I can help with some Headshots. what kind would you like? Go with, Hard core soldier? Or maybe, smooth Politician?" James asked holding up two pictures up.

"Where do you keep those?" Logan asked throwing his hands up.

"Well truth be told guys… I'm running away from home," Johnny finally said. the Guys just stood there and became confused… followed by falling over. Ms. Knight nearly dropped everything while Katey, was un-moved.

(end of teaser. Cue the BTR intro song)

(one cool intro later)

"Wait say it one more time," Kendall said icing his head down as did the others.

"*sigh* for the one hundredth time, I ran away from home," Johnny said.

"You ran? Why run?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos it's a figure of speech. but still I agree, why'd you run away?" Logan asked.

"Was it that Hollywood beckoned like it did for me?" James asked while combing his hair.

"No. it was because well, I wasn't too happy with my dad," Johnny said.

"So you ran because you didn't get along?" Kendall asked.

"Kinda. you had to be there to get the whole story," Johnny said.

"Well what happened?" Carlos asked.

"Well here's what happened," Johnny started.

_Sherwood, Minnesota. couple days ago or so._

"_Look dad, I just want to go to L.A. and say hi to the guys! Maybe get one job as an actor!" Johnny shouted._

"_No we're going to Norfolk. It's high time you started to consider your future!" Johnny's dad spat back._

"_I already know what I want to be! I'm going to be an actor! I'm not like you dad! I don't have nerves of steel! For gods sake I just want to be an actor! that's all I want!" Johnny said_

"_You're a Lopez! we've been serving this nation since it was founded! you're going to be a soldier! That's final! I wont hear anymore of this actor nonsense!" Johnny's dad said as he started to walk out._

"_I wont be a soldier! I'll just get myself kicked out! I'll join the damned national Guard! but I wont be a killer!" Johnny spat._

"_We're not killers! We're not conquerors! We are defenders of freedom!" Johnny's dad shouted._

"_That may be you! I'm not that! Just leave me alone!" Johnny shouted. Johnny went to his room and packed a suitcase and a Duffel bag._

"_What are you doing!" Johnny's dad asked._

"_Leaving," Johnny said. he grabbed a few metal boxes and opened them. four held cash and coins. The fifth held a pistol and several clips of ammo. Johnny packed them and moved to his other stashes of cash. Johnny was a hard worker and amassed enough money to last him quite a while, even in Hollywood._

"_You leave now and your cut off young man! You hear me!" Johnny's dad shouted._

"_I hear you," Johnny said. He grabbed the duffel and suitcase and walked out the front door and into the cold. He could hear his old man shout that he was cut off, but it didn't matter. Johnny kept walking, went to the airport, bought a one-way ticket to Hollywood and left Sherwood._

(end of Flashback)

"And that's what happened," Johnny said.

"So you just left? Right where he could see you?" Carlos asked.

"Yep. Nothing like on T.V., I just packed my duffel and suitcase and left," Johnny said.

"And you came here why?" James asked.

"Just thought it'd be a good idea. I mean you guys are here and-" Johnny said.

"And you expect us to let you live here? Dude your dad will kill us if he finds out you live here," Logan said.

"No I just want you guys to show me around. I have enough money to get an apartment here and all I'll need help with is finding out if there's any acting gigs I can try," Johnny said.

"What? That's all your asking?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah man. I wouldn't impose on you guys. So um mind pointing me to the front desk?" Johnny asked.

"Sure come on," they said. We left and went into the Palmwoods lobby and found the same old Mr. Bitters at his front desk.

"OK now just be careful going up him," Logan whispered to Johnny.

"Why be careful?" Johnny asked.

"Cause um, this is his 'don't bother me' time," James explained.

"Oh please. My Sensei has taught me to have freedom from fear. I'm fairly sure I can handle this," Johnny said.

"OK, then good luck!" they said as they ran in varying directions.

"Well didn't see that one coming," Johnny said. He walked up to the desk and said," Hi there. I need a room near apartment 2J please."

"Why is that every time I try to relax someone is coming up to the desk and wanting a room?" Mr. Bitters said.

"Cause you work here and are the manager. And you're the only one who apparently works the front desk," Johnny said.

"Right. Alright, now the apartment 3J will cost you about three hundred bucks. And no you can not refurbish it, re paint or rearrange the furniture," Mr. Bitters said.

"Wow, I take it that you get that question asked a lot huh?" Jonny asked, a little irritated at the managers attitude.

"Yes now here's you key. Give me what you owe and have a Palmwoods day," he said. Johnny dug into his duffel and took out three hundred dollar bills and handed them to the manager who in turn handed Johnny the key to his new apartment and walked back to the guys.

"So? You got an apartment?" Carlos asked.

"Yep, 3J. Catcha later. Gonna go see if any one here knows of a place I try and land a job til I can land an acting job," Johnny said.

"Hey you think that…?" James asked.

"No way, he'd probably kill him," Kendall said.

"Plus he'd kill all four of us cause he'll think that Carlos made another promise to a friend," Logan said.

"That was one time!" Carlos said.

"Twice!" the others said holding up two fingers.

"Okay, what are you guys talking about?" Johnny asked.

"Working at Roque Records as Gustavo's assistant," they all blurted out.

"Sure, why not. I mean it's not like the guy is raving psychotic manager right?" Johnny asked with a nervous chuckle. When he saw their faces he added another questionable," Right?"

"oh you're in for a big surprise," they all said.

"Okay, so before we go and more or less set ourselves up for the guillotine, let me go drop off my gear in my apartment," Johnny said.

"Okay. Wait for you here man. Oh Bitters! We're going for a ride in the Big Time Rush mobile!" Kendall called out. Bitters let out a cry of anguish. Johnny walked up to his apartment where he once again met Camille.

"Hey, Johnny right?" she asked.

"Yep. Oh, I never caught you name," Johnny said as he shook her hand.

"Camille. And don't bother, I'm already with Logan," she said.

"Really? Never knew he had in him," Johnny said. He unlocked the door and walked in to put his bag and suit case down before relocking it and rejoining the guys. They climbed into the Big Time Rush mobile. Johnny climbed in and surprised on how the guys had gotten such a car. "Hey guys, how'd you get the car?" he asked.

"You wont believe us but, our manager bought it for us," James said.

"The guy who you guys said…" Johnny asked.

"Yep, he's not all bad on certain days. He can be pretty cool," Kendall said.

"Nice. Man, you guys have it made as far as being a band huh?" Johnny asked.

"Yep. So other than running from your dad, what brings you to Hollywood?" Logan asked as they pulled out the parking lot.

"Becoming an actor really. I could play the part of anything remember?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah we remember. You always tried out for every role man. Well almost everyone anyone. So this just what you need to live your dream?" James asked.

"Wished it happened a different way though," Johnny said.

"Hey bro, you're a gifted actor. Your pop don't see if then he's crazier than anyone alive. He should support your decision. that's just messed up how he's wanting you to a soldier. That just ain't you," Kendall said.

"I don't know, he acts like that sometimes," Logan said.

"Hey I like acting like one. I don't like being one!" Johnny said in his defense.

"Whatever," Logan said. For the rest of the trip the car mostly silent as Johnny took in what a stunning city L.A. was. "Hey there it is," Logan said pointing at a nearby building.

"Look at your possible new job site man. Roque Records," James said. Logan pulled the car into the parking lot and parking the car.

"Come on. Time to meet Gustavo," Kendall said. The guys walked into the building and straight to their managers office. "Gustavo!" Kendall said as he, Logan, James and Carlos walked in. They told Johnny to stay in the hall while they broke the ice.

"What is it Dogs?" Gustavo asked if a might irritated.

"Well um we need your help," Logan asked.

"Did another one of your friends come to Hollywood and ask you to help them become famous!" he shouted.

"Ah!" James shrieked as he hid behind Logan.

"Well yes and no," Kendall said quickly.

"What do you mean yes and no?" Gustavo asked.

"Well yes as in a friend of ours came to Hollywood and no as in he didn't come to have us help make him famous. He came to us because we know the city. And we came to you to see if you could give him a job?" they explained one by one.

"Hmm he's not here to be a singer or a jazz musician?" Gustavo asked.

"Right," they said.

"Bring him in here," Gustavo said. The band called out to Johnny who promptly stepped in just looking around still taking in the sight of the studio.

"Man this place is cool," Johnny said.

"You're a friend of the dogs?" Gustavo asked him.

"Yeah and the dogs?" Johnny asked.

"Yo," the band said behind Johnny.

"Oh, didn't expect that," Johnny said simply.

"Well just so I'm know what I'm getting into here. What are you doing in Hollywood and why are you in this building?" Gustavo asked.

"Well I'm in Hollywood to become an actor. In the building, to get a job so I don't always rely on the cash I brought from home," Johnny summed up.

"Not to be a singer or musician right?" Gustavo asked.

"No. Acting," Johnny said.

"Okay. Kelly have we got a job open here?" Gustavo asked. The guys, Johnny included, began to let big smiles grow on their faces.

"Nope. We just filled up our assistant job yesterday," a young woman with a clipboard said, walking in. The smiles quickly faded.

"Do you need anything done around here? Anything at all?" Johnny asked.

"Kelly?" Gustavo asked.

"Well the A.C. hasn't worked right since Jennies trumpet won that argument with it," Kelly said.

"Huh?" Johnny asked.

"Well Jennie came to Roque records, played the trumpet and the slid thing flew out and hit the…" Kendall said.

"I think I get the rest. And I can fix that," Johnny said.

"You can?" everyone asked.

"Yeah. I move around a lot since I used to live with a military family. Hung around with engineers and now, I feel I can fix anything. I just hope I don't accidentally make an M1 Abrams out of the thing instead," Johnny joked. He turned around to Kelly holding a tool belt, tools and a work suit. "Uh where'd you get the tools?" Johnny asked.

"Oh they had those for awhile for just such a reason. But um the landlord never really came back from the strike," Logan explained.

"Okay. well just give me a few minutes to change, a few more minutes to fix the A.C. unit and it'll be done," he said as he accepted the gear and went to change in a storage room. Four minutes later, Johnny exited and was wearing the given suit and tool belt. He took a look at the wiring and all the other stuff and within several minutes the A.C. unit was fixed and running normally. And by normally, it wasn't sucking people up at random and then tossing 'em in the garbage.

"Okay its done. Now it wont do of that wonky stuff it apparently does. But anyway its done and you have nothing to worry about," Johnny said as he flipped the wrench end over end in his hand.

"Okay, we'll have you as a… Kelly? What's the phrase?" Gustavo asked.

"On call maintenance man. We'll pay currently thirty bucks each day and then pay you more with each thing they guys break," Kelly said.

"So basically I'll more or less be in here everyday?" Johnny asked.

"Yea pretty much. They have a habit of breaking stuff," Kelly said. The guys all shook their heads as they remembered their time as a short lived basketball team.

"Okay thanks. Now I just have to find a job as an actor. Or just end up working here for awhile," Johnny said.

"Hey man don't worry we'll help you. We have some friends in the acting business who might know some people," Carlos said.

"Logan's girlfriend?" Johnny asked.

"And Kendalls," James said.

"What? Does Carlos have a…?" Johnny asked lightly.

"Uh we're working on that," Kendall said.

"So far not working out," Logan said.

"Okay so what do we now?" Johnny asked. The guys then headed out, as Gustavo gave them a day off, and headed for the nearby rink. They played hockey for the rest of the day before heading back to the Palmwoods. Johnny went into his and quickly unpacked putting his 'self-defense' box under his bed. He wrote a small letter to his dad that read:

_Dear Dad,_

_I made it to California safe and sound. Found the guys and now they helped me get a job a maintenance man at Roque Records. Not a bad gig since I'll able to hang with the guys. And I'll be getting paid a bunch since their always breaking stuff. You remember how they broke some of your stuff a few years back when we played indoor hockey right? Haha. Well soon you'll hear that I've made it as an actor and then I can laugh in your face and say told you so. Say hi to mom for me. _

_Your son,_

_Johnny Lopez._


	2. Chapter 2: The Job

Finding the job

Three days passed since Johnny came to L.A. and its been another five or so days since he last saw his father. Now he was just trying to find a job as an actor and keeping his job as a maintenance worker. But with the guys breaking stuff almost everyday, it was hard finding time to go to an interviews for a movie or even a simple video. But at least it was better than going home a father who never approved of his sons decisions to become an actor rather than a soldier. But ironically, Johnny was willing to portray a soldier in a movie rather be one in real life. During his breaks with the guys at the Palmwoods, they'd always ask around the pool to see if anyone knew anything on an acting job. Sadly no one really knew, at least until the Jennifers came out. The guys however were unwilling to approach them and ask them about any rumors cause they often lied. Johnny, sharing his fathers stubbornness, went up to them regardless. "Hi there," he said.

"Whatever," the Jennifers replied in unison.

"Very funny. Now look I need some help. I need to find an acting job here in L.A. Know of any?" Johnny asked.

"Well there is the one we're working on but you don't like the military type. It involves a lot of soldiering and may be cancled soon," one Jennifer said.

"Really? Try me," Johnny dared.

"Okay this is something we had to learn real quick, cause of auditions being in a week, what is the proper response to an ambush as a Special Forces Operator?" They tested. They really did research a bunch and wanted to try and knock Johnny out because of their 'superiority'. boy did he shot them up though.

"Proper response to an ambush as a Special Forces Operator is run straight at your attackers. Normally in well coordinated ambushes, everyone in the kill zone is killed. But because Special Forces are trained to act immediately with no hesitation, the only escape to run straight at the ambushers," Johnny said. He obviously baffled the Jennifers as they didn't understand despite their so called research. They quickly decided to try again with something they thought was tougher.

"Okay you may have gotten that one but uh," one said.

"Can you answer this? Like their conventional counter parts, Special Forces are masters but also considered the ultimate masters of a single military profession. True or false?" Another dared. They were extremely confident for knowing what looked as absolutely nothing about military Special Forces.

"False, due to fact that Special Forces are often deployed behind enemy lines or a good distance away from any friendly forces, they must know a minimum of two skills. In the average Special Forces squad, each member knows and is well trained in two or more," Johnny said. _Chalk one up for being the son of a Special Forces soldier, _he thought to himself. Unwilling to admit defeat, the Jennifers tried one last time.

"Okay, this one though is about the British SSA," one Jennifer said.

"You mean S.A.S.?" Johnny corrected.

"Yeah them. Just how dangerous is their training course?" she asked.

"Can be relatively dangerous, especially on their final course. The Solo Run which is an audacious 40-mile solo march in which each soldier must survive on his own. While men have died on this course, it is still an S.A.S. achievement that must be completed," Johnny said. The guys were on looking from across the pool and could see the Jennifers defeated faces and rushed over to see what was happening.

"Alright fine. The auditions for a new movie, 'The Great War of Man', start in two weeks. Hope to see you there. And Good luck," one Jennifer said.

"Why good luck?" Johnny asked with a smile.

"Cause they don't just want someone with knowledge on the military, they want someone who can act like a soldier," the others said.

"Well, Johnny here, is the best actor of a soldier ever," Carlos said defending me.

"Yeah. His dad was a Special Forces Operator so I think he's pretty much covered," Logan said.

"But just not as good looking as me," James said in an attempt to hit on the Jennifers.

"Point is, he's got a better chance at it than you ever will," Kendall said.

"And honestly. You don't stand a chance. 'The Great of Man' is supposed to portray World War Three. And you'll have to run, obey orders left and right, shoot weapons, possibly go through an impromptu Boot Camp and maybe more," Jonny said.

"How do you know?" Logan whispered.

"Dad worked as an advisor for a movie once. Plus, it's a soldier movie, obviously they'll have that," Johnny whispered back.

"Well not they part we're trying out for. The role of an Military Intelligence officer," they said.

"The military has intelligence officers? Then you'd probably be perfect. Army doesn't seem to have any. Especially since sometimes, maybe more, military intelligence would turn out to be false and get people stuck in ambushes," Johnny said.

"Whatever. Hope to see you there. And good luck newbie," they said as they left the Pool.

"Yeah I'm so a shoe in," Jonny said.

"Dude, why do you say that?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, you might jinx yourself. I mean auditioning is a lot harder than you think," Camille said popping up from behind a planter, causing them to jump.

"What the? Where'd you come from and why'd do that?" Johnny asked.

"Over there. And I did this because I'm getting ready for an audition as well. Want to help me Logan?" Camille asked.

"Sure. Want do I got to do?" Logan asked. Camille disappeared and reappeared behind us holding a tuxedo.

"Gahh!" they all said as she poked them in the back.

"Here. You're gonna help me by playing the British secret agent while I'll be the American CIA operative," Camille said. Logan took the Tux and nodded.

"Okay. Lets get through this then. Cheerio chaps," he said in a happy British accent. He and Camille then disappeared off together. Leaving Johnny with a puzzled look.

"When does Logan speak like a British person and who was that?" he asked. Then he said," never mind. Now I remember, Camille. didn't figure it out til now."

"Yeah oh hey what time is it?" Kendall asked.

"It's about two fourtyish why?" Johnny asked as he looked at his watch. But when he looked up, Kendall was gone, leaving only Johnny, Carlos and James. "Okay where'd he go?" Johnny asked.

"Off to go out with his girlfriend, Jo," Carlos said.

"So we're the only two bachelors of the group left? Well not counting James," Johnny said.

"Hey!" James said.

"dude you date a new girl like almost every week or so," Carlos said as Johnny nodded his agreement.

"Oh speaking of which. I got a date in about thirty minutes. Gotta get dressed," James said. Then in almost an instant, he was gone too. Johnny again looking around.

"What the? How do they do that?" Johnny asked.

"Don't know bro. hey wanna go play a couple games back in the apartment?" Carlos asked.

"Sure why not? Got no where to be anyway," Johnny said, glad to have a some one to hang out with. But then his phone began to ring. "It's Kelly," Johnny said.

"See what she wants. Guess she found something we broke," Carlos said.

"Dude what would you have broken today? Gustavo gave us all the day off," Johnny said as he opened his flip phone," Hello?"

"Johnny, it's Kelly. We need you at the studio now," Kelly said.

"Let me guess found another Corndog in the toaster?" Johnny guessed.

"Yep, now get over here before Gustavo has a fit," Kelly said. They hung up and Carlos asked what was up.

"Dude, you left another corndog in the toaster. Why a toaster by the way? You stick them the microwave!" Johnny said.

"Dude, I couldn't because it was jam packed with jelly," Carlos said. Johnny stopped and looked at young pop singer.

"Jelly? Why Jelly? That goes in the fridge," he said.

"Dude, it was left over from prank day. And even you know never open something that's been there for a month," Carlos explained.

"Oy, that's why it smelled that bad that day," Johnny said as he cringed. They went off and caught a cab to Rocque Records. But when they walked in, they found the rest of the guys, Gustavo, Kelly, Jo, Camille, the Jennifers and a couple other people standing in the studio. "What's this all about?" Johnny asked.

"Well, we were able to find out about the Great War Man a while back but we still needed some help. And we asked the Jennifers to get you into the idea, provided they will star in our next music video," Kendall said.

"But before we did that, we asked Gustavo if he had some contacts and well he got a couple casters come down here for you to audition for the movie," Logan said.

"Yeah and we even got you the script," Carlos said.

"But it was my idea and if you need a good looking partner for the movie. I have some head shots-" James said. Kendall and Carlos stopped him before he pulled out the head shots.

"Thanks guys. So where the casters?" Johnny asked.

"Right here. Here's the script and now into the booth," Gustavo said gesturing to the people in black suits. Carlos handed him the script and they practically pushed Johnny into the sound booth. Everyone, then crammed their way into the sound booth to hear the audition.

"Okay on the first page your first line is of Sergeant Armos yelling an order. Lets see you do it," the male caster said. Gustavo quickly relayed the instructions to Johnny through the mic.

"Ok," Johnny said as he quickly looked at the lines. Three seconds later, he shouted," ALPHA UNIT PULL BACK TO POSITION BRAVO! CHARLIE, I WANT SOME DAMN SUPPRESION FIRE ON THE MG NEST TO THE RIGHT. SERGEANT REGENT, TAKE OUT THOSE BLOODY APCS!"

"Hmm. Not bad so far. But I need to try something. How do I-?" the caster asked.

"Just hit this and speak into the mic," Kelly explained as she pointed to a control.

"Okay, now the director is an actual war veteran. He knows things don't go as planned. Now in this I want to see how well you can carry a scene with some mishaps. Some are missing lines, wrongly timed effects and people doing things ahead their time to do them. Plus the script you have is written to see if your what we're looking for. On the second page, your unit is under attack. Now without reading the lines, tell me what you'd say," he said. Johnny read the details on the scene and put the script down.

"CORPORAL! I NEED YOU CALL IN A DAMNED ARTILLERY STRIKE ON THE-" Johnny stopped," I'm sorry, but would it be alright if I had some help with this? The guys know just as well I do on what to say."

"Gustavo? You willing to allow the boys to-?" the caster asked turning his head to Gustavo.

"Sure plus they're already in there," Gustavo said. The caster turned back to see the band already in sharing the script to get an idea of the scene.

"Fast aren't they? Well go ahead. When you're ready," the caster said. The boys cleared their throats and began to shout over on another. In terms of a war zone. Logan began shouting about someone being hit and that there were snipers all over the place. Carlos made it look like he was a Rambo wannabe as he acted as if he was firing a light machine gun and shouting for the enemy to come get some. James played out the part of a terrified infantry grunt almost perfectly. Shouting out for someone to help him and calling out to his mom. Kendall played the radio man Johnny was shouting at to call in artillery. Johnny was just shouting out orders to the others to fight. Gustavo, Kelly, Camille, Jo and the Jennifers found this little show amusing as they watched as four pop singers and their friend try to be soldiers on the battlefield. "Okay you can stop now," the caster said. The guys stopped shouted and Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James rubbed their throats and muttered how they strained them abit.

"Okay here's the CD of the audition. And the video incase you need it," Kelly said as she pulled out two discs from the recording station.

"Thank you. Oh and I will need a number to contact Johnny on the outcome of his audition," the caster said. Kelly quickly asked Johnny for a number and he promptly gave her his cell number. He had bought a new phone only a couple days ago when his first one was shut down, courtesy of his dad. The casters left and everything went back to normal. At least for the rest of the day. On the next day as the band was practicing a new song and Johnny was told to fix the microwave… his phone rang. Luckily it was just as he finished cleaning out the microwave.

Johnny took of his gas mask and said," Hello?"

"Yes is Johnny Lopez available?" a man asked.

"Speaking," Johnny said as he finished tying off the bag he had thrown the rotten jelly in.

"Ah well I have good news for you then. You aced your audition and you now play the leading role. Private first Class Jason Amore. Congratulations. We'll be filming just about ten blocks away from Rocque Records. We begin at 11 o'clock sharp tomorrow," the voice said.

"Seriously?" Johnny asked.

"Yes see you there," the voice before hanging up. Johnny quickly threw out the jelly and replayed the whole conversation in his head. It was real and when the band was finished they found their buddy practically bouncing off the walls.

"dude what are so happy about?" Kendall asked.

"Just the fact that I am now playing the lead role in the Great War of Man movie!" Johnny shouted. Everyone then jumped in the air with the excitement just coursing through them.

"Dogs! What has got you so worked up!" Gustavo shouted as he walked in.

"Johnny nailed it at the audition! he's gonna be the main hero in the Great War of Man!" Carlos said.

"and I was about to ask if he could perhaps give some head shots to the director so he hire me as the better looking sidekick who gets all the ladies," James said as he pulled a couple pictures out of his pocket.

"Dude? seriously? Where do you get these? and where did you a US Army field uniform from the 1940s?" Johnny asked as he looked closely at one headshot.

"Oh that one was from my grandpa. he served you know," James said.

"Ok all things aside. how are you going to do the acting job and keep your job here at Rocque Records?" Logan asked.

"I have no clue," Johnny said with a smile," well some clue anyway."

"Let me guess. you're going to come in at night to fix everything after your done shooting?" Kendall asked.

"No but that sounds a lot better than my original idea," Johnny said.

"What was your original idea?" Logan asked.

"Hiring an assistant that looked like me but hopefully doesn't give away the fact that he doesn't have my knowledge of the military. plus your idea saves on cash," Johnny said.

"Well whatever you do. Good luck in your acting job. You are the least annoying person these dogs know. and you're okay in my book," Gustavo said.

"Thanks Gustavo," Johnny said as he shook the producers hand.

"Well lets go spread the word and celebrate. I'll call Guitar Dude," James said.

"Logan and I will get the snacks and drinks. Fruit water and soda of course," Carlos said happily.

"And what should I do?" Kendall asked.

"Um get Jo and somehow get rid of Bitters bro. Remember our social gathering?" James asked. the guys all then looked up with a remembering look of their social gathering that turned into the greatest party of all time when Carlos had accidentally texted all his contacts about the party.

"Yeah I would've gone but um I had to try and-" Johnny said.

"With your girlfriend huh?" they all asked.

"Well ex-girlfriend now," Johnny said.

"What? dude what happened? Why are we talking over one another?" They all asked.

"Well she cheated on me so yeah. new start now! woo-hoo!" Johnny said.

"Yeah. hey think we could…," Logan asked.

"Dude we're already helping Carlos. I think we already have full hands," James said.

"Right," Logan said.

"thanks but I think I get a new girlfriend just fine on my own. but why are we still standing here? we should be getting the party ready!" Johnny said. they all turned but then ran into someone Johnny was yet to meet. Griffon, his "helpers" and his daughter Mercedes.

"Gustavo. what is this about a party?" Griffon asked.

"Um the dogs were just going to celebrate a success one of their friends had," Gustavo said weakly.

"Really? But the last friend they brought cost the studio several hundred dollars of damage. which was also somehow repaired for less," Griffin said.

"Um the repairs are courtesy of me sir. I took up the job as a maintenance worker. I grew up in U.S. bases and hung out with engineers, so I pretty much can fix anything and build anything," Johnny said stepping forward.

"So you're the person we have to thank for the upkeep in maintenance?" Griffon asked.

"Yes sir. And I can say with full confidence that despite my new job as an actor, the upkeep will stay the same with no change," Johnny said.

"Good. Now Gustavo about the party," Griffon said as he and his helpers talked with Gustavo about the party we had just begun to plan.

"Hi, I'm Johnny," Johnny said introducing himself to Mercedes.

"Hi, so you a friend of the band?" she asked.

"Yep. How do you know them?" Johnny asked.

"Oh I dated them all," she said bluntly.

"Huh?" Johnny asked with confusion.

"Yeah she showed up, lied that she was the one who chose which demos were good, dated us and then we later learned she was lying and the true person who chose the demos was actually a monkey. Then she helped us out again by pretty much over ruling the monkey and then yeah," Carlos loosely explained.

"Um you lost me at the monkey part," Johnny said.

"Here let me explain it," Logan said.

*one very educated and elaborate explanation later*

"Ah now that makes sense," Johnny said.

"How does that make sense! She dated, in order, Carlos, Kendall, Logan and then me!" James said.

"And that matters how?" Johnny asked.

"Hello? I'm the face of the band. I'm way better looking!" James said as he pulled out a mirror and compared the others to him once again.

"Dude you are so insecure. come on we got to get the party ready. And we need to compose a letter to rub my dads face in with on my success," Johnny said.

"Oh can I come?" Mercedes asked.

"Sure why not? Ok," was our collective response. Gustavo and Griffin came back with 'good news'.

"Good news everyone. I have learned that the movie that the bands friend is in may end up needing a band for an OSS sponsored dance," Griffin asked.

"Um I think you mean USO sponsored military ball," Johnny pointed out.

"Yes and now. I think that we all agree that Johnny should be our man inside and convince the director and producers to have Big Time Rush in for major exposure," Griffin said.

"Um how do I do that?" Johnny asked.

"Oh come on, you can convince anyone," Carlos said.

"It's true remember Chemistry class back in Minnesota?" Logan asked. The five friends quickly reminisced the time when Johnny had convinced the teacher that she had originally promised to teach them how to mix volatile chemicals. Even though she never had done such a thing… she still believed Johnny and then regretted the situation as the guys ended blowing their eyebrows off.

"Oh yeah. Good times," Johnny said.

"Yeah not for me! Have you ever been the face with no eyebrows!" James exclaimed.

"OK maybe not the best of times but at least we had some fun. And ok I'll do my best and try to convince the people," Johnny said.

"Okay then now time to party!" Griffon said as he began to do a 'raise the roof' dance.

"Um there's no music and we still haven't procured any of the needed items for a party," Johnny said.

"Whatever," Griffon said. The guys quickly left the building and went about grabbing the needed items for the party to celebrate the success of their friend. And also more quickly than anyone thought possible in order to get away from Griffons awful dance.

(A/N: And FIN for chapter two of Runaway! Sorry I haven't posted much but I promise that I will have more material for this fanfic and the others that came before. Please leave comments at the door and thank you reading!)


	3. Chapter 3: Party Time

Chapter 3 Celebrating Success

"Ok. So what do we need to throw a party?" Johnny asked as they piled into the car.

"Wait. You never threw a party?" James asked.

"No. the only parties I've ever been to are the ones you guys threw and whatever parties my dad let me go to on base," Johnny replied.

"Dude, how about this? You let us take care of it. You go to the Palm Woods and spread the word. But be careful of Bitters. He gets even a whiff of a party and we'll have strikes on the doors before you can say-" Kendall said.

"Cheesepuffs!" Carlos blurted out. Everyone, save Logan who was driving, gave Carlos a look that said,' Dude seriously'?

"Not what I was gonna say but ok. Think you can get Bitters off our trail and somewhere else?" Kendall asked.

"Sure. Hmm, now lets where to send him," Johnny muttered to himself.

"Okay. So we drop you off at the Palm Woods, you get Bitters off the trail of the party, we grab everything and then set up. Don't know if that'll work," Logan said.

"Why not?" Kendall asked.

"Remember the Welcome Back party James and Carlos tried to throw. Our snacks, entertainment and everything was taken by the new kids," Logan said.

"How do you know? You weren't even there!" James said.

"Well for one I found my account missing some cash and then Carlos told me after I asked," Logan said with a smile.

"Oh. Sorry bro but I needed the cash for the stuff," James said.

"I didn't mind but next time ask first. It didn't put much of dent for my future at med school but I don't want this to be a regular thing," Logan said.

"By regular thing you mean where James takes your cash and I end up having to cover for the lost cash?" Johnny joked.

"Yep. And sometimes at the rate James goes through cash, I.e. hair products, Cuda man spray and mirrors, you might lose abit," Logan joked.

"Oh haha. You're just jealous that I'm the face of BTR. That I get all the girls, that I-" James said.

"Am too full of himself. Come on dude. We all know that you're the face. Plus didn't you have a nervous breakdown when you thought Logan was stealing your swagger?" Carlos said.

"And you locked yourself in the bathroom when a parrot told you had twenty four hours to live," James retorted.

"Ok I was looking for direction and I thought the parrot was a super parrot so shut up," Carlos said.

"Oh okay come one guys. Lets not spoil our friends big day of success. He needs to concentrate on getting rid of Bitters and making a letter to his dad about the success," Kendall said as he played his never ending role as the bands peace keeper. The guys continued on their ride toward Palm Woods and upon arriving, they saw Bitters just sleeping as usual at his front desk.

"Alright now know where I can get some thousand pound tested rope?" Johnny asked.

"Sure. Buddha Bob's got some," Logan said.

"Who?" Johnny asked.

"Oh just the Palm Woods maintenance guy. He's actually quite cool. He actually drove us to our Malibu Beach Party," Kendall said.

"Malibu Beach party?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah we made a deal with Griffon that we got a number one hit record, we cold use his Beach House for one whole day. It was so awesome but we nearly got the boot from Malibu forever," James said.

"Katey harass celebrities again to be their manager?" Johnny guessed.

"Nope. Kendall just had to get a crazy girl in love with him and when he tried to let her know that there was nothing between them, she got her ex to challenge Kendall to fight for the right to be at the beach," James explained.

"Oh and we got to find buried treasure!" Carlos shouted.

"But then Griffon took it to fix everything we had broken in order to find the treasure. His priceless Ming vase collection and his sports car we shot with a cannon ball," Logan said.

"What? Where did you get a cannon? And the black powder for it?" Johnny asked.

"Cannon store," Logan and Carlos said together.

"Oh, oh yeah. I forgot about that cannon store," Johnny said.

"There's seriously a cannon store? I thought Patchy was kidding," Carlos said.

"Yeah and the only reason… that was one of the only places I got to visit when we were near Malibu," Johnny said.

"Oh. Sorry bro. but hey least you get tie up a mean building manager and then throw in a closet," Carlos said.

"Yeah that's always fun. Well Wish me luck," Johnny said as he hopped out of the car. Logan then promptly backed the car out and sped of to the store which you find anything for a party. And it was aptly named 'Store to find anything needed for a party'. Johnny found the maintenance man clipping the hedges by the front and walked up to him. "Buddha bob right?" Johnny asked startling the guy.

"Yeah why?" he said.

"Need some thousand pound tested rope and a closet that no one will ever search for anything," Johnny said.

"Oh. Sure, here you go. The rope is on the top shelf next to the spare blenders. As for the closet, try the reinforced supply closet on the third floor. Just next to the elevator labeled 'reinforced supply closet," Buddha Bob said.

"Cool thanks. I'll have these back to you later. Wait did you say spare blenders?" Johnny asked.

"Have you ever seen Bitters after he messes up a smoothie? Not fun to fix anymore so I just stock up on extra blenders. Oh and be sure to wear a mask so when you tie up Bitters he doesn't know who did it and doesn't know who to evict," Buddha Bob said.

"Ok, wait how do you know that I was-" Johnny asked.

"I over heard while I was walking over. You are bad keeping secrets man," Buddha Bob said.

"Oh well thanks again man. I owe you one," Johnny said.

"You got it. Be safe," Buddha Bob said as he went back to clipping the hedges. Johnny went to his apartment, unlocked the door and went inside. He then locked the door and made a beeline for his closet. He looked through, pushing aside his few garments of everyday clothes, spare maintenance clothes, and his specially fitted U.S. Marine BDU's and Dress blues his dad had gotten him for his birthday. After going through and researching through his clothes, he found what he was looking for. An all black suit with bulges poking out at random points on the body and a pair of NVG's. This was something similar to what Sam Fisher in the 'Splinter Cell' games but with Johnny's, these were alittle more high tech as they could hold small disks filled with disorienting gas, tear gas canisters and had a special tranq dart gun. The NVG's were also capable of seeing in either night vision, infrared, electro magnetic detection and even something called a threat reader.

Still in the experimental stages, his father got a hold of these through friends in high places to keep his son safe and to give him a reason to sign up for the military. After zipping up his gear he decided against going through the halls but to go through the ducts instead. Johnny jumped up to nearby vent, opened it and climbed in. moving fast and quietly, Johnny made it to the vent just outside the closet Buddha Bob had specified and dropped out. The landing was silent and quick, so too was the opening of the door. Once inside, Johnny grabbed the rope and just barely noticed something else. A flicker of movement in the ducts over head, but he dismissed it as a random bird or fly just passing through.

Johnny went back through the ducks and moved to the position just over Bitters position. "Alright, time to sleep Bitters," Johnny said as he pulled his hood over his face, leaving only his eyes exposed. He then jumped down and landed behind the hotel manager. Bitters heard him drop, went to turn but then Johnny used a special nerve hold and sent Bitters into a sleeping state. But now he had new problem… hiding Bitters when he couldn't go through the ducts and risk falling through. So he just did the next best thing. He picked up Bitters and just casually strolled over to the indicated closet Buddha Bob told him. And he also silently thanked his dad for all the push ups, bench presses, military presses, cleans, curls, pull ups and other body building exercises he had him do on Saturdays and the occasional Sunday, and by occasional he meant by every Sunday save one day off… for twelve hours. It still took him a few minutes to get the unconscious Bitters into the closet and a bit of play acting but no one really paid too much attention.

He then carefully tied up Bitters and locked the door behind him. He ran to his apartment or rather jogged to avoid too much attention. Surprisingly no one really called him on that. He thought that when someone wears a suit that's all black with bulges at odd points people would ask questions. Not in Palm Woods though as it is already resident to a method actress who is almost always in character so the residents were just waiting for a method actor to show up. Johnny got to his room with little trouble, went in and changed into a pair of jeans, short sleeved shirt and a pair of tennis shoes. He then proceeded to pull out his cell phone and dialed Kendall.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked.

"Ok, Bitters is locked in the closet on the third floor. He's tied up in thousand pound tested rope and now I'm just waiting on you guys. How's it coming on your end?" Johnny asked.

"It's coming but oh and Camille and Jo will by later to help with setting up. We should have all the supplies for the party in just um… one sec. Hey Logan! How long do you figure it'll be til we have everything?" Kendall asked. Logan replied but Johnny didn't hear. "Logan says about five minutes. Then we'll head back to finish setting up. Hopefully that rope you used is good," Kendall said.

"don't worry, I used some of the most tightest ever most confusing knots ever conceived by man," Johnny said.

"A double knot bow string with three simple knots over it?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Johnny said sheepishly.

"Alright. We'll finish up here and get back to you. Wait James wants to talk to you," Kendall said. He said here and handed the phone to James.

"Hey be sure to give the producer the headshots I slid under your door man. I think I could be a good soldier," James said.

"So that's what I nearly tripped on. Dude, I'm already gonna ask the producer and director about getting you guys to perform a song for the soundtrack. So I already have enough jobs. Getting ready for the role and talking to the director without looking like an opportunist," Johnny said. A knock came at the door and he went to see who it was. "One sec, I think Jo and Camille are here," Johnny said. Instead it was one of his old friends from Camp Pendleton. "Mark?"

"Johnny! I thought I saw you being all sneaky," Mark said.

"Who's Mark?" Kendall asked.

"Sorry guys. And old friend from when my dad and I were living near Camp Pendleton. I'll see you when you get back," Johnny said as he hung up.

"So how's life here in Cali?" Mark asked.

"Been good man. Been good. You're dad stationed nearby?" Johnny asked.

"Naw man. He's letting me pursue my dream as an actor," Mark said.

"Why is it that your dad is the cool one while mine is a jerk?" Johnny asked.

"Don't know man. Hey I heard you got an acting job," Mark said.

"How'd you?" Johnny asked.

"Mark? Mark, oh you've met Johnny," Camille said.

"I've known him since our dads were stationed at the same base. Camp Pendleton actually," Johnny explained, then asked," Hey how do you Camille?"

"Dude, she's my sister. I wanted to meet the guy she was dating. So he doesn't you know break her heart," Mark explained.

"Oh… just do me a favor. The guy she's dating, he's my friend and he needs his hands for when he becomes a doctor. And his eyes… and arms… and- you know what? Just don't break him too much," Johnny said.

"Don't worry. that's only if he breaks my sisters heart. But then again it is hard to tell," Mark said as he scratched his chin.

"Why's that?" Johnny asked.

"Oh she's a method actress remember? So she could acting sad when she's really glad, could glad when she's sad, could be anything but feeling something else," Mark explained.

"Hmm. True. So you gonna stick around for the party?" Johnny asked.

"Party? Sis? What party?" Mark asked.

"Relax party pooper. It's just a celebration party here at the PalmWoods to celebrate on how I got a part in the movie 'The Great War of Man'," Johnny said.

"Oh. OOHH! Sweet man. Oh before I forget, I'll be seeing you on set. I got a part in that movie too! Just not sure what mine is," Mark said.

"Same here. All they said was that I nailed the interview. Nothing on who we would portray," Johnny said.

"Are you guys gonna just stand there or give us a hand?" Jo asked the three as she and Guitar Dude carried a bunch of decorations to the pool. Johnny and Mark quickly helped grab roughly eighty percent of the decorations and helped carry them to the pool area.

"Alright so lets start putting these things up!" Mark said. He and Johnny quickly went to work with Jo, Guitar Dude and Camille in tow as they put the lights for the night, bowls for the chips, drink cups and several amplifiers to carry the music around the pool from a single CD player. And finally, for when the shin dig went into the late hours of the night, a disco ball. But then Johnny had to reconsider as his first day on the job was tomorrow and he'd need as much sleep he could get. Well him and his buddy. The BTR gang showed up with arm loads full of chips, dip, soda, fruit water, hats, confetti and noise makers.

"Well nice job guys. Now, we just have finish up with the refreshments and-" Kendall said.

"Hey! Whats up with all of this?" some dude wearing a… NCIS, jacket? Looked like anyway.

"Um a party we're throwing. We're just finishing up here now," Mark said.

"Hmm, oh right you guys are Big Time Rush, thanks again for the tickets to Rocktober Feast," the guy said pointing to the band.

"Hey no problem. Oh glad you're here, could you do us just alittle favor?" Carlos asked.

"Sure. But hurry, I have a feeling a crime has been committed," the dude said.

"We need you to spread the word of the party. Get everyone here now man," Kendall said.

"Ok. Be expecting a lot of people here in a few seconds," he said before disappearing in nearly an instant.

"What is up with people and disappearing so quickly in this town?" Johnny asked as he threw his arms up.

"Couldn't tell you man. Come on lets get the snacks and sodas set up!" James said as he raised the bags of groceries. And with speed of Jaguars on the hunt, the gang set up the last of the refreshments and whatever else was needed. What happened next… well the best party by far! Johnny and Mark just astounded all the partygoers at the Palm Woods with a display of their martial art skills both had acquired from several years of training with some the best guys on bases and in multiple dojos. They threw punches at each other that were fast and looked like they could easily break a mans arm, but either nimbly dodged, blocked or absorbed the blow.

Everyone was simply astounded at their speed and power… sadly a couple punches ended up chipping some wood and or stone. They stopped, bowed and returned to the party. Johnny even attracted the eye of a girl who couldn't take her eyes off of him even if she tried. Johnny made the first move and introduced himself to her. "Hi, I'm Johnny," he said.

"So I hear. So hows it feel to be a big shot?" the girl teased.

"Huh? Oh pretty good I guess. I don't know what to feel actually. So um what's your name?" Johnny asked

"Elise, Elise Flores. It's nice to meet you Johnny," she said.

"You too. So what do you do here in LA?" Johnny asked.

"I'm an actress. I'm actually going to be starring in the new movie 'The Great War of Man'. I aced the audition for the leading woman role," she said.

"Really? I got the part for the leading guy role. Private First Class Jason Amore," johnny said.

"Oh so you're the guy the director was raving about. He says you're going to do well," Elise said.

"Really?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. In fact I think you might actually remember him. He kept going on and on about know your dad," Elise said.

"Oh," Johnny said as he looked at the floor.

"Hey whats wrong?" she asked.

"Just things with my dad. I'm a runaway actually. Came out here to follow my dreams," Johnny explained. Elise just smiled and chuckled.

"Don't worry. You're the first best prospect for someone to play Jason Amore. I doubt he'll turn you in. so come on, just enjoy this party! These Big Time Rush guys are the best party throwers!" Elise shouted.

"that they are. They always have been too," Johnny said.

"You talk like you know them," Elise said sipping a soda.

"I do. Lived with them in Minnesota before either of us came here. That almost seems like ages ago," Johnny said. Elise just smiled and so did Johnny. They danced together for the rest of the party. Always being watched by Mark and the band.

"Uh anyone else know that Johnny seems to have gotten lucky?" Kendall asked to the others.

"Aw would you look at that? They look like they belong with each other," Camille and Jo said as they walked up.

"Man, we've been here for what two years? Kendall got a girl, Logan got a girl, I got a girl, Carlos got a girl… for a day," James said.

"Hey!" Carlos said in his defense.

"Come on man its true," James said. Carlos just grumbled in response. "And now, Johnny has been here for a few weeks and it seems he's already got himself a girl. Nice man," James said.

"Or it might be like with Camille and me. Starting out as friends then will become more than that," Logan commented. Camille smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek… before slapping him.

"Or maybe they are hitting it off like James said," Carlos said. Everyone quickly started throwing in their two cents about what their were seeing with Johnny and Elise.

"Okay okay. Guys that's our best friend over there. Lets let him have some peace for now. So lets go back to the party and enjoy ourselves and not looking at Johnny and his new friend. This is his night remember?" Kendall asked stopping the whole conversation. They returned their attention to the party and it continued until around ten o'clock. Primarily since Mark, Johnny and Elise had to be up and headed to the studio for their first shoot as soldiers. But one thing Johnny did before returning to his room, he walked Elise to her room and Elise did something that johnny, nor James, would've thought. Elise quickly kissed Johnny on the lips and said bye. She disappeared into her apartment before Johnny could say anything. He went to bed happy and tired, but not before 'rescuing' Bitters from the supply closet.

Now with the day done, he just had to get some sleep before his first day as an actor.


	4. Chapter 4: First day acting

Chapter 4: First day acting

Johnny's internal clock and external clock promptly awoke him at around six o'clock like usual but today he was feeling just alittle groggy. His martial arts display with Mark had taken it's toll on him in that Mark had left a few more bruises than he was expecting to deal with this morning. "Aw, Mark, I hate you," Johnny chuckled to himself. He swung his legs over his bed and proceeded to his dresser and grabbed a T-shirt, shorts, new pair of unmentionables, socks and his tennis shoes. Once he was dressed he promptly fixed himself a bowl of cereal and ate in silence. _I remember when I had to go to a friends house to enjoy this amount of quiet, _he thought to himself. After he was through with eating, he grabbed his keys, ipod, phone and wallet. He walked out his door, locked it and saw Mark and Elise coming down the hall.

"Hey man. Just coming to get you. Why you dressed like that?" Mark asked.

"I was going to go for a run. Why? What's up?" Johnny asked.

"Elise and I figured you'd want to join us for breakfast. Care to man?" Mark asked. Johnny thought for a second and said," Why not? Let me get changed real quick." he returned to his apartment and changed into jeans and a new shirt.

"So how was your night?" Mark asked Elise as they waited.

"Honestly? Magical! Johnny and I talked all night, danced and then he walked me home. I just wish my mom hadn't been looking through the peephole. Then it would have been even better," Elise said with a smile.

"He kissed you huh?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Yes," Elise said as she blushed.

"Just be careful with my bud. He's gone through so much just being the son of a US special forces officer. Not too mention his last couple girlfriends, both cheaters," Mark said. He and Johnny were almost like kin, what with all the time they spent together in dojos, school and on base while chatting with engineers, soldiers and others. They both looked out for each other and they can honestly say they've stuck up for each other, even when the fights didn't necessarily favor their odds.

"I wont ever do anything like that. So long as he's not like my last boyfriends Mark. Remember them?" She asked.

"How can I not? I had to beat them down when I found what they did to you. But least you're with my bud now. He's the best guy you'll ever meet Elise," Mark said. Johnny walked out fully dressed in more proper attire almost right after.

"Okay I'm good to go," Johnny said.

"alright lets go. I think I saw a Denny's somewhere around here when I drove around with Camille to get a feel for the city. Shouldn't be too far," Mark said. They all walked out and went to out to Mark's car and climbed in. Elise and Johnny in the back, Mark in the drivers seat. As they drove around 'hunting for the legendary' Denny's, as Johnny put it, they began to talk about the movie they were all casted for. "So how do you think this movie is going to be?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. But since it's supposed to be World War three, I'm sure we'll going to see a lot of people from other nations. Britain, France, Germany but definitely Russia though. That is who we're fighting in the movie right?" Johnny asked.

"Yep, I also heard that Japan is sending some military over to partake too. This is supposed to be the best and largest war movie ever," Elise said.

"really? Good thing we know a little Japanese huh man?" Mark asked.

"Yep. Thank you sensei's," Johnny said. Elise leaned on Johnny's shoulder and he covered her with his own arm as the trio drove on. Finally after several blocks, they found a Dennys and parked. They all hopped out and went inside. Mark then glanced at his watch and took a look at the time.

"Okay it's seven thirty right about now. So lets get our breakfast done fast. Else we may be late for our first day on the movie," Mark said. That was one thing Johnny missed about his friend. Mark was always a bit of schedule maker, especially since his dad was a mission planner and a fast thinking Special Forces operator. They were seated and quickly began to order. Since they decided to keep it easy since they were all going to have to move fast, the trio ordered pancakes.

"So Johnny, what was it like living in Minnesota?" Elise asked.

"Cold in a word. But it wasn't all bad. Being in the country was one of the reasons my dad moved us there," Johnny said as he sipped his coffee.

"Big change from sunny Pendleton huh bro?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"You have no idea," Johnny said," So where did you come from Elise?"

"Oh New York. I wanted to try my hand at acting and after careful consideration, and lots of talking, my parents and I moved here. Best of all, I've made a few friends. Plus I found you," Elise said. Johnny smiled and brought Elise closer to him. Mark simply rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, barely know each other for a day and next thing you know, you're kissing and hugging and whatnot," he joked. Elise playfully threw a cup of cream at his head. He caught it as if it were nothing but then a second, faster one, hit him in the temple. Elise and Johnny had done a fire-one then fire again method. They all joked and began eating once their food arrived. After about ten minutes or so, they're plates were clean and Mark once again checked the time. "Okay we'll make great time. It is now eight oh four. Huh, not bad huh?" Mark asked.

"OKay, here I'll get the check," Johnny said as he reached for his wallet. Mark called the waitress for the check, who promptly brought it and set it on the table. Johnny looked at the bill and silently thanked himself for thinking of bringing extra cash. Almost thirty five bucks for the groups meal. he paid and left the waitress a decent tip as they left. After hopping in Marks car, they very quickly sped off for the studio. Upon arriving they found the director and producer waiting outside.

"Huh? What's going on?" Mark asked.

"Don't know," Elise said. They pulled up and Mark asked what was wrong.

"We're just waiting for the cast to show up so we may direct them to the dressing rooms. Are you part of the-" the producer asked.

"They are. I recognize all three. Nice to see you again Johnny," the director said as he shook Johnny's hand.

"You too sir," Johnny said. The producer shook his head before speaking up.

"Across the street is a parking garage, park you car now and then come back," he said.

"Hey you guys hop out. No sense in all of us walking back," Mark said. Johnny hopped out and immediately helped Elise out of the car. They walked into the studio and were guided to separate "equipment halls" for their gear. Johnny stood behind a long line of other guys and patiently waited for it move. He was quickly tapped on the shoulder by Mark but when he turned around he saw not only him but the band that is Big Time Rush.

"Guys?" Johnny asked in disbelief.

"Hey Johnny. You didn't think we'd let you go through this alone huh?" Carlos asked.

"Um that's more or less true. Griffin pulled some strings and got the producer and director to allow for us to be in the movie. We'll be extras but once you convince the director to let us do the USO ball, BTR will actually be mentioned," Logan said.

"But, they were also allowed on from my high appreciation that I showed," Mark said.

"You just said a bunch of things that made them sound awesome didn't you?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah pretty much. But good news, you have some more friends to back you up," Mark added.

"Sweet, so um what scene are we shooting?" Johnny asked.

_One costume change and scene set up later_

Johnny was quickly thrown into a wall by another actor in hockey gear. "Hockey scene good!" he said as he regained his balance. Carlos was the goal as goaltender, Kendall was the center man, Logan and James were the left and right defense men. Johnny and Mark were therefore the left and right wingers. and what with hockey being such an aggressive sport, Johnny and his friends had a huge advantage over everyone else. Johnny and BTR, already knowing the game as they played everyday back in Minnesota, Mark, he played the NHL games and was used to being thrown and hit and occasionally cut.

"Come on! Let's go!" Kendall shouted. Johnny shook his head and his vision returned. He then promptly skated forward and began to help his friends clobber the other team of actors. Mark stole the puck away from the lead guy and just as two other players closed in on him, he slapped the puck to Kendall who promptly sent it flying to James. James skated toward the enemy goal but had to go around it with the enemy defenders closing in. but once he was around, he slapped the puck to Logan, who immediately did a slap shot to the goal. The goalie blocked it and tried to slap it to his teammate but when the puck slid across the ice… Johnny intercepted and passed it James.

James passed it to Logan. Who in turn passed it Kendall. Kendall passed it to Mark and he passed it Johnny. Johnny then hit it hard straight to the goalie and it slid right through the buggers legs and into the net. Johnny raised his hand in the air victoriously and shouted a warriors cry. "Hey cut the celebration. We still have a few minutes left!" Mark shouted. Johnny then shut up and returned to his team's side of the rink. The puck was dropped and chaos continued. A few minutes later, the director called for cut!

"Sonofa- I forgot how rigorous Hockey was," Johnny said as he struggled to get his breath back.

"That was nothing man. Remember that game a couple years back? That team that kept cheating?" Kendall asked.

"Oh yeah… I'm just saying though that, its been so long since I last played and well I forgot how much it takes out," Johnny said with a weary smile.

"Excellent Johnathon. You're a better actor than I originally thought. But then again you did live in Minnesota. But still, the coming scenes… I hope your friends have weak stomachs. It will truly give the movie that vibe I want to show," the director said walking up.

"If it has to deal with war… then yeah they do. Oh um just out of curiosity… you still need a band for the USO ball in the movie?" Johnny asked.

"*sigh* Yes indeed I do. But I just cant seem to-" the director said.

"Well my friends. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan… they're a band. The best even. And the way I see it… you cant really afford to pass up opportunities. Especially one like this. You know me sir. I don't lie and when I give someone my word… my word is worth gold practically," Johnny said. The director scowled and rubbed his chin.

"Fine. You're friends better be as good as they say they," he said.

"Oh they are. Trust me sir," Johnny said.

"Okay. JIM!" he said.

"Yeah Jack?" Jim asked.

"I need four mics over here on the double! Lets see how good they are," Jack said.

"Okay. Hey guys! You up for showing how good you are?" Johnny asked. Then when he turned around… the guys were already changed into some more comfortable clothes for singing. "How do you guys do that?" he said throwing his hands up.

"Yeah that still freaks me out too," Jack whispered in Johnny's ear. The band quickly caught the mics as they were thrown at them and began to limber up. "Okay now lets see just how good your friends are," Jack said as the rest of the cast cleared the floor. Johnny stood by the director in hopes of catching what his reaction is for the guys.

"Okay guys let do this right and good," Kendall said.

"We always do stuff right," James said.

"Remember Operation: Get Carlos a Girlfriend?" Logan asked.

"We just didn't rehearse as much for that one. So come on lets do this!" Carlos said. They turned around and the track for their song City is Ours began to play.

(Cue song music)

The City is ours [2x]Rollin past Graffiti WallsBillboards Lighting up the BlockEveryone of us on a Mission(Oh Yeah)Got a Whole Crew by My SideCars Beep Beep When They Pass us byBe Ready to Get Down to Business(mmm hmmm)We Go Up Open the DoorAll the Girls Scream''There They Are''It's packed from Wall to Wall And Everybody is CallingHere We Come It's Almost Time Feel the Rush Now Hit the LightsWe gonna get it all StartedBecause the Night is YoungThe Line is out the Door Today was Crazy but, Tonight the City is OursLive it UpUntil the Morning ComesToday was Crazy but Tonight,The City is Ouuuurs [2x]My my look how we rollWas it only a month agoEverybody said we were Dreaming(oh ooooh)Now we're here like ''Yeah we told you''Still far but wereThat much closerAnd there ain't no way that Were Leaving(oh noooo)We pull upOpen the DoorAll the Girls Scream ''There They Are''It's packed from Wall to WallAnd Everybody is CallingHere We ComeIt's Almost TimeFeel the RushNow Hit the LightsWe gonna get it all Started(get it started)Because the Night is YoungThe Line is out the DoorToday was Crazy but,Tonight the City is OursLive it UpUntil the Morning ComesToday was Crazy but Tonight,The City is Ouuuurs [2x]We gotta believe It's Destiny callingSo night after nightWe'll Rock the WholePlace OutAs hard as it seems I know if we want it Then it's gonna Happen somehowBecause the Night is YoungThe Line is out the DoorToday was Crazy but,Tonight the City is OursLive it UpUntil the Morning ComesToday was Crazy but TonightBecause the Night is YoungThe Line is out the DoorToday was Crazy but,Tonight the City is OursLive it UpUntil the Morning ComesToday was Crazy but Tonight,The City is Ouuuurs [4x]The City is Ours (end of song)

Once the song was over, the director stood up and put his hands together and clapped. "Ms. Swan?" he said, calling to one of the many people with clipboards.

"Yes sir?" she answered.

"Give their Manager and producer a call. Tell them, Big Time Rush got the job," he said smiling. Johnny, Mark and the band quickly jumped in glee and cheered. Elise smiled too, her favorite band was now part of the biggest movie in production.

"Okay people. Lets get this under control. Johnny come here would you?" the director asked. Johnny followed him around the corner and stopped.

"yes sir?" Johnny asked.

"Now, I owe you a lot. Some of the people here were thinking of cutting that part of the movie cause I couldn't find anyone to do that scene. Now there's another scene I think I can entrust to you. It's when Private Amos's unit is graduating from Boot Camp. It's almost like the same scene in that movie Stripes. Now the writers want me to figure out what happens in that scene, but I don't know how. You though… I think you can figure it out right?" he asked.

"Um yeah sure. I can try at least. How long before we film that scene?" Johnny asked.

"a couple months. I hate to bring more problems on you though but your dad is looking for you. Went AWOL as he describes it. Personally I don't blame you. You just wanted to follow your dreams, I'll throw him off for as long as I can. But come first screening, he's invited. Everyone in the unit and whoever else you, Mark or that band of yours can invite. First screening is in little under a year. But if we can do everything fast and productive, we might be able to shave off a lot of time. Good luck Johnny," he said. He shook the teens hand and left. Mark, Elise, Johnny and the band went back to the Palmwoods later in the day after their shoots were finished. Mark, Elise, Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos were happy as happy can be. Johnny on the other hand had a few troubles slapped on his shoulders. His dad was actually looking for him, he had to write a scene and make sure the band and whoever else ended up in his unit in the movie were great and juggle his relationship with Elise to boot. He expected Hollywood to chew him up and spit him out when he walked through the Palmwoods doors. He never expected it to just slap a ton of work on his lap and say, 'Good Luck sucker!'

Now he's in for one tough job. _Never knew this job would be this tough, _he thought as he fell asleep.

(A/N: and scene! This concludes chapter 4 but certainly not the story. Not for a few chapters anyway. Hope you enjoyed and I apologize if the music bit was lacking. I just threw in the lyrics to the song and hoped for the best. Please leave any and all comments. Thank you for reading. GethKiller117 out for now)


	5. Chapter 5: What to do now

Chapter 5: Thinking of what to do

Minnesota, some time ago

"_Hey you in or out?" Kendall asked. Johnny looked around and had to agree with Logan._

"_Dude, you cant be serious. We try this and I forsee quite a bit of ice on peoples eyes and head. And I mean ours, not theirs," Johnny said as he pointed over to the deck._

"_Come on. We've been practicing for months now. We've done everything you're dad taught us. Your Sensei and even you! We can do this!" Carlos said._

"_Alright. Well here goes nothing," Johnny said._

"_Johnny move!" a new voice said._

"_Huh?" he asked bewildered._

"_Dude! Get up!" the voice said again. It came from Logan's mouth but didn't anything like Logan. Then it came from James. "Get up! You fell asleep!" the voice said. Suddenly Johnny felt like he was being pulled back into the wall._

Los Angeles… the here and now!

"Dude! Wake the hell up! Man I swear its like trying to wake a Dwarf who went back to the stone," Mark said. Mark had always been a fan of the series Dragon Age series. So he occasionally uses Dragon Age references in his metaphors, similes and comparisons.

"Ughh, am I dead?" Johnny asked as he sat up.

"Seemed like you were dude. Acting in a War movie takes a lot out of you huh?" Mark asked.

"we haven't even begun Boot yet. It was the hockey scene that nearly killed me though. Been so long since I last played a game of Hockey. Good thing we only have to play one game. Now what do we work on today?" Johnny asked as he sat up.

"Um… lets see actually we're just doing a part where our guys and some extras, the band, are just hanging outside discussing what to do with their lives. Apparently High School is over and now… yeah. You got you're script right?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, right here. Studied it abit before I went to sleep. I'm liking this movie more and- Wait, how did you get in?" Johnny asked. He just barely realized his friend was in his room, yet he distinctly remembers locking his door before falling asleep.

"That's my doing. Little something my dads friend taught me. He had a knack for locks and well… here we are," Elise said coming forward from the shadows. Johnny just looked flabbergasted.

"You know how about next time, just ask for a key or something. Or knock… but seeing as how knocked out I was, this was probably better. Ah hell, what time is it?" Johnny asked.

"About seven thirty. Looks like you finally shook that Marine clock of yours huh?" Mark joked. Johnny just chuckled and said shut up. He then stood up and excused himself to take a shower. He took a shirt, pair of pants, socks, under wear and shoes with him. Three minutes later he was ready to go.

"Nice look buddy. And only took you three minutes," Mark said.

"You look good," Elise said as she walked up to Johnny. She then threw her hands around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Whoa," Johnny said once they separated.

"Jeez, can you two not go two minutes without kissing?" Mark asked.

"Shut up Mark," Elise said.

"Well lets go. Come on. We'll be late," Mark said as he got up.

"What? Seriously?" Johnny asked.

"Yep. Come on bud. We'll grab you something on the way to the studio," Mark said. They walked out to the lobby to see the band waiting for them.

"Finally!" Logan said.

"Come on man. You alright?" Kendall asked.

"Sorta. Just tired. Is all," Johnny said.

"Here drink this," Carlos said as he handed Johnny a can of something.

"Thanks," he said as he drank it. He drank it and made a face before swallowing. "Oh my… what is that?" he asked.

"Oh just a new product from Cuda products. Better drink your Cuda," James said.

"Dude that's the foulest thing I have ever drank," Johnny said.

"Well it used to be the Man Spray they put out," James said.

"I think I will just stop drinking this then," Johnny said.

"Ok, come on guys. Let's get on the move now," Mark said as he spun his keys on his fingers. They all went out and hopped in either the Big Time Rush Mobile or Mark's Camaro and drove to the studio.

_One costume change later_

"And Action!" the director shouted. The guys just leaned up against a wall near Burger Joint.(now it's a movie. Only time the guys will be referred to as their character names is when another person is talking)

"Man… cant believe it's finally," Kendall said.

"Believe it bro. High School is over and now… we got all the time in the world now," Carlos said.

"Don't you guys ever read the paper? Or watch the news? Looks like the world is about to go under," Logan said.

"Well right now I'm worried what I'm going to do now," James said.

"I know what I'm doing, joining up for the Marines," Mark said.

"Doesn't sound very healthy man. Especially since the Russians have declared war," Johnny said.

"He's right. Russians are-," Carlos said.

"Hey shut up. Look who's coming," James said as he combed his hair back. Elise and another girl in military gear walked by. "Hey there," James said.

"Oh hey. Hey Jason, Gerald, Harold, Mason, Tex and Seph," the other girl said.

"Hi. What are you doing?" Elise asked.

"Just hanging out honestly. We don't have anything to do. what with high school over and whatnot. What are you up to?" Johnny asked.

"Oh nothing. We signed up the military not long ago. We got stuck in military Intelligence. Hopefully we can put some in it," Elise said.

"Sweet. Hey anybody else hear something?" Kendall asked. Several guys in leather jackets came around the corner.

"Hey. Ohh look what we got here boys," the lead guy said.

"Damn fine girls," another said. One tired making a move but then noticed the Marines emblem on their shoulders.

"oohh look sir. Couple soldier girls," one said.

"You shouldn't be wearing uniforms. You should be wearing… nothing. Hahahaha!" the lead guy said. Johnny and the others quickly stepped between them and snared at them.

"Jason. No! they're not worth it. Just let it go," Elise said.

"Yeah runts. Listen to your friends. You cant do nothing anyway," he said.

"Hey man. Lets just go. Bunch a punks anyway," Mark said. They started to walk away when… the lead guy spit at the back of Johnnys head. Johnny felt his head and turned around.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" he asked. Johnny just smiled and threw a punch. The guy fell back and his lackies quickly jumped Johnny. His friends got in the fight and the next thing they knew… each and everyone of them, except Elise and her friend, wound up being pressed against police cars and cuffed.

"Hey leggo! It was all them copper!" one of the leather jackets said. A couple tried to run but got tackled. Johnny and his team of 'brawlers' surrendered quietly and calmly when the cops showed.

_Police station_

"Jason and company!" a cop said. Johnny and his friends stood and moved to the cop. "Congratulations! Someone paid your bail. Go get your effects at the front desk," the cop said. As they got their stuff, they saw the person who bailed them out… was Johnny's father. Each mentally cursed. Seemed Johnny had finally been caught.

"Thank you officers. You have a lot of explaining. Getting in a brawl?" Johnny's dad asked. The boys quickly mentally slapped themselves and returned to the script.

"wasn't our fault! Those guys started it! They were picking on Jan and-" Johnny said.

"Oh! So the six of you turned a verbal argument into a fist fight?" he asked.

"Okay it was me! don't go blaming my friends dad! The head… a-hole spit at my head and punched him. My friends joined in because I was about to be pummeled!" Johnny explained.

"Well no matter. This is serious son! If they press charges… what am I going to do?" he said. The friends all looked and realized they had only one option really with this. Sure it was a minor offense but what else were they going do? They would be pressed by their fathers later anyway.

"We'll… we'll join the marines," they said almost collectively. Johnnys dad simply shook his head.

"This might pay for whatever they may charge but being soldiers? I seriously hope you know what you're doing," he said. The boys followed and then…

"CUT! Okay that's a wrap people! Good so far! We'll reconnoiter tomorrow at ten o'clock people!" the director said. Some of the other actors from the fight scene came up and just said how great they were. Elise ran up and threw her arms round Johnny.

"You okay? Saw a couple punches get you," she asked.

"I'm fine. Now sorry but I have something more pressing looking me dead in eye," Johnny said. Elise turned to see Johnny's obviously pissed off dad. But Mark, Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos and even the director came behind Johnny to back him up.

"What are you doing here son?" Johnny's dad asked.

"I'm living my dream dad. What are you doing here?" Johnny asked.

"I'm here to bring you home. But from my old friend here, seems he needs a kid like you to play the lead. You're the only one to really nail the audition. So, for the time being, I'm permitting you to stay. But, I will watch carefully. If anything at the end of this movie makes me think that the military is right for you… you're signing up. Understand?" he asked.

"Fine! And let me tell you something dad. Try not to get in the way of my relationship with my girlfriend," Johnny said, holding back his anger.

"Girlfriend?" Johnnys dad asked.

"Me," Elise said, holding Johnny close and clinging to him.

"Yeah and mister Lopez. You'll find that this industry, is better for your son. He may be a holly-" the director said.

"Old friend, please. Let me judge," Johnny's dad said. The crew all left and Johnny;s dad wanted to drive his son to the apartment he had rented. Mark and Elise helped get Johnny back to the Palmwoods though. The rest of the night was spent together, all the friends at Palmwoods. Contemplating how and why Johnny's dad was here. No one more than Johnny though, Johnny's father sounded like he was done with him when Johnny ran away. Elise was terrified on the thought of losing Johnny. But the night was theirs so they just spent it together. The others let them leave, something such as an ultimatium like that… heavy bomb shell to deal with. Now though they had to ready for tomorrow, the beginning of Boot Camp.

(A/N: and scene! Sorry for the short chapter yet the long update. More to come. And yeah the beginning of the movie seemed dry. Any and all comments welcome, also anyone who wants a character for the movie, please PM me and I'll see what I can do. Thank you all for reading! Until next we meet. -Get killer117)


	6. UPDATE

Attention to all who still know who I am and still know what I write. This is Gethkiller117 here.

Alright I know it's been a couple of years since my last update on well anything. Not sure if anyone is going to still read or care at this point but I am coming back with my stories. To those who know of my characters Tex and Mike in Mass Effect, I will be putting in a chapter of why Tex is so… superior to Shepard. It may not make sense as it's been a while since I last thought of it but it wont matter since I think you will like this second announcement. I plan to continue on the other fanfics I've begun and more will follow too. Such future installments may be of Tex and Mike continuing some crazy shit in the ME verse with some of their friends from Red Versus Blue. Also if you are interested I will try to put up newer stories re-telling the Mass Effect games differently with new OCs( may or may not keep Tex and Mike) helping Commander Shepard out.

Also I will keep the other fanfics a secret, more or less, until I have at least three chapters or so done on the other fanfics each. So if you still remember me and think its worth waiting, Stay tuned for future fanfics and hopefully better summaries. Gethkiller117 signing off. Thank you all for reading and you may continue about your day.


End file.
